


Niech zabawa trwa

by nihilisten



Series: Metal Fight Beyblade -The China Chapter- [6]
Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade Metal Saga
Genre: Gen, Partying
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Julius organizuje przyjęcie dla uczestników Big Bang Bladers. Co może pójść nie tak?!
Relationships: Chao Xin/Original Character(s), Sophie (Metal Fight Beyblade) & Original Character(s), Wells | Wales & Original Character(s)
Series: Metal Fight Beyblade -The China Chapter- [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/741747





	Niech zabawa trwa

**Author's Note:**

> Moja setna praca tutaj okazuje się być zaczerpnięta z pomysłu, który ma już trzy lata, a którego dotąd nie miałam okazji spisać...

Kiedy na stronie WBBA gruchnęła wieść, że Julius z koncernu Caesarów organizuje przyjęcie dla uczestników Big Bang Bladers, zapanował chaos. Skrzynka mailowa młodego panicza natychmiast wypełniła się informacjami zwrotnymi o zróżnicowanym (ale zwykle jednak wysokim) natężeniu radości. Nic dziwnego – w końcu przyjęcie miało odbyć się w prestiżowym rzymskim klubie, a wszystkim gościom zapewniono nocleg z pełnym wyżywieniem w najlepszym hotelu.

Bladerów z całego świata ogarnęło istne szaleństwo! Nawet Xiao Yu, która spędziła wiele godzin na formułowaniu maila, udzieliła się ekscytacja kolegów.

– No, w końcu wysłane. – Odetchnąwszy z ulgą, zamknęła laptopa. Nie zdołała jednak długo cieszyć się spokojem, bo do pawilonu z impetem wpadł Zhou Xing.

– Xiao Yu, doradź mi! – W dłoniach trzymał dwie koszule. – Którą mam spakować na przyjęcie?

Dziewczyna przyjrzała się artykułom ubraniowym: były to niemal identyczne eleganckie koszule w kratę, jedna bladoczerwona, druga bladoniebieska. Momentalnie ogarnęła ją panika; sama powinna zacząć się pakować, a zanim to zrobi, wybrać odpowiedni strój. Uświadomiła sobie, że nie posiada w szafie ani jednej wieczorowej sukni, co najwyżej kilka hanfu. A co jeśli nie uda jej się znaleźć nic porządnego i się ośmieszy—

– Ziemia do Xiao Yu?

– Och, tak. – Postanowiła zostawić te rozważania na później. Do przyjęcia pozostało nadal dużo czasu, a poza tym hanfu nie musiało być takim złym pomysłem. – Czemu nie weźmiesz obu? Miejsca ci nie zabraknie, przecież nie wyjeżdżamy na tydzień.

– Tak, tylko że gdy spakuję obie, nie będę mógł się zdecydować, co włożyć.

Xiao Yu obdarzyła zrezygnowanego Zhou Xinga uśmiechem.

* * *

W przeddzień przyjęcia Wang Hu Zhong całą piątką stawili się na lotnisku. Ostatecznie bagaż, jaki spakowała Xiao Yu, okazał chyba najmniejszy spośród całej chińskiej drużyny, konkurować mogła jedynie z praktycznym Da Xiangiem. Mimo to, podekscytowana wyprawą do Rzymu nie mniej niż swoim pierwszym lotem samolotem, który miał miejsce ledwo kilka miesięcy temu, szybko zapomniała o tych i innych zmartwieniach.

Tak, latanie nigdy nie przestawało przynosić Xiao Yu frajdy. Niemniej jednak po kilku godzinach siedzenia w jednej pozycji, mimo usilnych prób zaśnięcia, czuła się już tak zmęczona, że nawet gafy Mei Mei nie były w stanie jej rozbawić. Ale nie miało to znaczenia; gdy tylko Chińczycy w końcu dotarli do hotelu, chłopcy zajęli jeden pokój, Xiao Yu i Mei Mei drugi, a po krótkim odświeżeniu się cała piątka natychmiast padła kłodą.

Następny dzień spędzili na nerwowych przygotowaniach. Zhou Xing i Chi Yun niemal nie wychodzili z łazienki. W ramach odstresowania Da Xiang, Mei Mei i Xiao Yu zdążyli iść na spacer po Rzymie, ale zaraz musieli wracać, bo zbliżała się umówiona godzina. Wreszcie, pięć minut po dwudziestej pierwszej (wina Zhou Xinga, który za długo robił się na bóstwo), Wang Hu Zhong wkroczyli do klubu Raspoutine, wpuszczeni przez nonszalanckiego Włocha.

Klub był imponujący, przestronny, z rozległym parkietem i wieloma stolikami, z których – przynajmniej na razie – tylko dwa były zajęte. Przy jednym siedzieli już Gan Gan Galaxy, zza drugiego niezręcznie wychylała się głowa Zeo Abyssa, amerykańskiego bladera. Hagane Ginga pomachał do Chińczyków, jednak to przybyły nie wiedzieć kiedy Julius, odziany w piękny jasny garnitur, jako pierwszy oficjalnie ich powitał.

– Miło mi was gościć. Życzę wam miłej zabawy.

Z tymi słowami zniknął znowu; prawdopodobnie miał nadal dużo organizacyjnej roboty. Tymczasem Gan Gan Galaxy zdążyli wstać od stolika i także podejść, by przywitać się z tak dawno niewidzianymi kolegami.

– Hej, ludzie! Kopę lat, Da Xiang! – Ginga, jak zwykle pełen energii, potrząsnął mocno dłońmi każdego po kolei. – Ale super was widzieć. Stęskniliśmy się!

– Czego nie można powiedzieć o nas. Macie talent do robienia hałasu – stwierdził Chi Yun.

– Oj tam, on tylko żartuje. Nie mogliśmy się doczekać, aż znowu was wypaczymy! – klasnęła w dłonie Mei Mei.

– Chyba zobaczymy – z westchnieniem poprawił ją Zhou Xing.

– Szykuje się niezła impreza, co? Fajna miejscówka. – Masamune zatarł ręce, po czym z uśmieszkiem wymierzył palec w dawnego rywala. – Zhou Xing, wyzywam cię na pojedynek taneczny.

– Mnie? Chyba się nie wyspałeś. Wygram z zamkniętymi oczami.

– Aha, jasne! To dawaj!

– Ale chłopaki, jeszcze nawet nie gra muzyka…

Niestety uwaga Madoki okazała się spóźniona; Masamune i Zhou Xing już pobiegli na parkiet, by tam wyczyniać niestworzone rzeczy, które miały być chyba rozgrzewką przed właściwym pojedynkiem.

– Pozostawmy im parkiet, a my zajmijmy się inteligentną konwersacją. Co wy na to? – zasugerował spokojnie Tsubasa, nie zaszczycając tamtych nawet jednym spojrzeniem.

– Powiedziałeś inteligentna konwersacja?

Wtedy, wyłoniwszy się z łazienki, minął ich Jack – drugi blader z amerykańskiej drużyny Star Breaker. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni; Jack nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto chętnie się socjalizuje, a tymczasem sam dołączył do rozmowy, żeby nie powiedzieć wtrącił się.

– Skoro chcecie podnieść poziom swojej kultury, nie może zabraknąć mnie – Amerykanin potrząsnął włosami. – W końcu czyż istnieje większa kultura od sztuki?

– Oho, zaczyna się – mruknął Yuu, po czym czmychnął w tylko sobie znanym kierunku.

Madoka, korzystając z sytuacji, również pobiegła za nim pod pretekstem „pilnowania” najmłodszego członka drużyny. Tymczasem Da Xiang uznał pojawienie się ekscentrycznego bladera za świetną okazję do zabłyśnięcia.

– Zgodzę się, że kultura nakazuje rozmawiać – uśmiechnął się. – Jednak myślę, że gdy przyjęcie już się rozkręci, nie zaszkodzi pokazać wszystkim, jak się naprawdę powinno bawić.

Xiao Yu mentalnie wywróciła oczami, ale nie bez uśmiechu. Cały Da Xiang, wprost uwielbiał się popisywać.

– Tak, masz rację! – Ginga cały się zapalił.

– W istocie, nikt nie powie mi, że jestem nudziarzem. – Jack pokiwał głową. – Wprawdzie moją domeną jest sztuka, ale taniec i muzyka to również zacne obszary. Przekonałeś mnie, kolego!

Podczas gdy oni rozmawiali na temat, który stopniowo stawał się dla Xiao Yu coraz bardziej odległy, kątem oka zobaczyła, że sala zdążyła się już wypełnić także i innymi drużynami. Wild Fang z Afryki, Lovushka z Rosji, a także i kilka innych, które nie dotarły zbyt wysoko w zawodach. Wtedy na parkiecie, przy mikrofonie, pojawił się Julius w towarzystwie swoich kompanów: Sophie, Wellsa i George’a. A więc przyjęcie zaczynało się na dobre.

– Proszę o uwagę – głos Juliusa dotarł przez głośniki do każdego gościa. Szumy ucichły, nawet największe zabijaki umilkły. – Witam was na tym skromnym przyjęciu. Zaprosiłem was, ponieważ te mistrzostwa, Big Bang Bladers, były dla mnie niezwykłym doświadczeniem. Dzięki wszystkim wspaniałym osobom, które miałem okazję poznać, innymi słowy, dzięki wam, rozwinąłem się jako blader, a przede wszystkim jako człowiek. Niech ta zabawa będzie moim sposobem na powiedzenie wam: dziękuję!

Rozległy się gromkie brawa, a stojąca za Juliusem Sophie otarła oczy. Julius odczekał, aż brawa się skończą, po czym dodał:

– Parkiet, restauracja i obsługa są do waszej dyspozycji. Bawcie się dobrze!

To rzekłszy, ukłonił się i zszedł z parkietu. Rozbrzmiała muzyka, a sala wypełniła się kolorowymi światłami. Przyjęcie rozpoczęło się.

Wygłupiający się wcześniej Masamune i Zhou Xing zaczęli tańczyć, tym razem na poważnie, gromadząc wokół siebie tłumek zaciekawionych gapiów. Do pojedynku wkrótce dołączyli Dora z Lovushki i Bull z Wild Fang; Ginga, Da Xiang i Jack również udali się na parkiet, najwyraźniej mając już dosyć kulturalnych rozmów. Tsubasa poleciał szukać Yuu, Xiao Yu zaś, korzystając z zamieszania, pobiegła czym prędzej do drużyny Excalibur, nim ktoś inny przejął ich uwagę.

– Sophie!

– Xiao Yu! – zaskoczona widokiem przyjaciółki Francuzka zerwała się, by ją objąć, przez co niemal potknęła się o swoje wysokie szpilki. W eleganckiej sukience i upiętych włosach wyglądała prześlicznie. – Jak miło, że przyjechałaś!

– Nie mogłam przegapić takiej okazji – gdy już się przywitały, Xiao Yu podała rękę Juliusowi, George’owi, w końcu Wellsowi, który nie omieszkał obdarzyć jej zagadkowym uśmieszkiem. – Bardzo przyjemne miejsce.

– Cieszy mnie, że podoba ci się mój wybór. – Julius wyglądał na zadowolonego.

– To ja się cieszę, że tu jestem! Ach, ale pewnie jesteście zajęci, każdy chce z wami porozmawiać. Nie będę was zatrzymywać.

Europejczycy popatrzyli po sobie, a na ich twarz pojawiły się nieco rozbawione miny.

– Wiesz, my też przyszliśmy się rozerwać. W końcu możemy odpocząć po tylu stresujących tygodniach – stwierdziła Sophie.

– Może zatańczymy? – zerknąwszy na jeszcze niezapelniony parkiet, Wells porozumiewawczo mrugnął do Xiao Yu i wyciągnął ku niej dłoń.

– Co? – zaprotestowała. – Ale ja nie tańczę…

Było jednak za późno. Chłopak już pociągnął Xiao Yu na sam środek, zatem musiała ustąpić i popłynąć z prądem. Niezbyt podobała jej się perspektywa odebrania Sophie pierwszego tańca z Wellsem, jednak ta zdawała się zupełnie tym nie przejmować. Mentalnie wzruszywszy ramionami, Xiao Yu obdarzyła Wellsa niezręcznym uśmiechem, po czym zaczęła podrygiwać w rytm muzyki.

W przeciwieństwie do niej, Wells przynależał na parkiecie niemal bez wysiłku. Lekkie ruchy, całkowite rozluźnienie i charyzma, jaką ociekał, czyniły go urodzonym tancerzem. Przy kimś takim Xiao Yu nie umiała poskromić zażenowania własną fajtłapowatością. Przynajmniej nie musiała obawiać się wyśmiania… Chociaż nie, jednak musiała. W końcu miała do czynienia z pełnej krwi Brytyjczykiem.

– Ale masz dwie lewe nogi – zaśmiał się Wells, obracając Xiao Yu wokół własnej osi.

– A ty się szczerzysz jak koń – odparowała ze śmiechem, nie znajdując lepszego pomysłu. – A tak na serio, to powinieneś dołączyć do Zhou Xinga i Masamune. Rozpoczęli jakiś taneczny pojedynek. Pokonasz ich z zamkniętymi oczami.

– Och, doprawdy? – Wells obrócił głowę w tamtą stronę. Po jego twarzy przebiegło jakby wahanie. – Ale to nie byłoby kulturalne, pozostawiać ciebie.

– Och, mną się nie przejmuj. Idź, szybko! Póki jeszcze tańczą.

Uspokojony tymi zapewnieniami, Wells skłonił się i czmychnął w stronę widowiska, jakie stworzyła wokół siebie tamta dwójka. Zadowolona, że udało jej się uciec z niezręcznego położenia, Xiao Yu szybko ewakuowała się z parkietu i skierowała swoje kroki w stronę baru. Postanowiła zamówić sok porzeczkowy.

Wszyscy goście zadawali się nieźle bawić. Sophie, Madoka i Mei Mei tańczyły wspólnie, ignorując rywalizujących ze sobą chłopaków. Oczywiście nie mogło się obyć bez konfliktu między co bardziej temperamentnymi bladerami: na przykład Chi Yun zażarcie dyskutował o czymś z Tategamim Kyouyą, a Yuu przyglądał się temu, zajadając ogromną porcję lodów, którą wytrzasnął nie wiadomo skąd. Nawet podpieracze ścian – w tym przypadku Damle, George i Nowaguma – chyba załapali wspólny język.

Wtedy coś przykuło uwagę Xiao Yu. Zeo Abyss nadal siedział przy swoim stoliku, najwyraźniej nie zmieniwszy swojego położenia od początku imprezy. Gdzieś w trakcie zabawy dosiedli się do niego Tsubasa, Aleksei i Nile, jednak nie rozmawiali; pewnie po prostu usiedli tam z braku wolnego miejsca, a nie dla towarzystwa. Chłód pomiędzy nimi sprawił, że po plecach Xiao Yu przeszedł dreszcz.

Raz się żyje, postanowiła nagle i, jak gdyby nigdy nic, zbliżyła się do niefortunnego stolika, by zająć przy nim miejsce.

Zeo rzucił w jej stronę ukradkowe spojrzenie, jednak nie poruszył się. Nile zmienił dłoń, którą podpierał sobie brodę. Tsubasa, pogrążony w swoich myślach, chyba w ogóle jej nie zauważył. Xiao Yu udała, że nie dostrzega niezręczności, i niewinnie upiła łyka swojego soku.

Z parkietu dały się słyszeć gromkie wiwaty. To Wells chyba pokonywał pozostałych uczestników. Chi Yun i Kyouya coraz głośniej „dyskutowali”.

– To Japończycy zapożyczyli wszystko z Chin, jamochłonie. Nawet pisać bez nas nie umieliście.

– Tak? A może chcesz zobaczyć, jak pokonuję cię moim zapożyczonym duchem bladera?

Z niewiadomego powodu Xiao Yu zachciało nagle się śmiać. Śmiać? Histerycznie rechotać. Może to wina uchodzącego z niej napięcia po mistrzostwach, a może po prostu kulminacja przeróżnych indywiduów na przyjęciu uruchomiła w niej jakiś włącznik. Dość powiedzieć, że kiedy zaczęła chichotać sama do siebie, nikt z siedzących przy stoliku chłopaków nie mógł być pewien, czy przypadkiem nie mają do czynienia z wariatką.

Gdy rozbawienie przeszło, a Xiao Yu na nowo złapała oddech, spostrzegła, że jej tymczasowi towarzysze znów zajęli się sobą. Żaden nie patrzył w jej stronę, każdy wydawał się bardzo pochłonięty ścianą, sufitem albo chmarą tańczących ludzi. Po prostu udali, że niczego nie widzieli. Zadowolona dziewczyna upiła łyka soku. Wszystko po staremu.

– Zeo!! – nagle rozległ się wrzask i z tłumu na parkiecie wydostał się Masamune. Podbiegłszy do stolika przyjaciela, zaczął szarpać jego ramieniem niczym szmacianą lalką. – Pokonali mnie. Musisz mnie pomścić. Pokaż im swój breakdance.

Po twarzy Zeo na moment przebiegła panika. Rozejrzał się bojaźliwie; ku jego zgrozie, wszyscy wpatrzyli się w niego w oczekiwaniu na reakcję.

– Masamune, przecież ci mówiłem…

– No weź! – Japończyk złożył dłonie w proszącym geście. Był chyba gotów niemal klękać. – Przecież jesteś w tym świetny. Co ci szkodzi?

Zeo westchnął. Ku zaskoczeniu gapiów, a szczególnie Masamune, wstał od stolika i spokojnym krokiem ruszył na parkiet. Kiedy rozpoczęła się nowa piosenka, tłum rozstąpił się, by zrobić miejsce naprawdę zadziwiającym popisom Amerykanina.

Xiao Yu, Tsubasa, Nile i Aleksei wymienili zdumione spojrzenia.

– Nie spodziewałem się tego. – wymamrotał Aleksei.

– E tam. To nic wielkiego – Nile wzruszył ramionami. – Cieszcie się, że mnie tam nie ma. Padliby trupem.

– Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja już padłam. – Xiao Yu z trudem odrywała wzrok od tańczącego Zeo.

– Jest dobry. – przyznał Tsubasa.

W tej samej chwili w kącie sali dało się dostrzec samego gospodarza. Porzuciwszy komuś swoją marynarkę, z kwiatem w zębach, Julius klasnął w dłonie, zwaracając na siebie uwagę gapiów…

Xiao Yu po raz kolejny z trudem powstrzymała chichot. Zanosiło się na długą i interesującą noc.


End file.
